Recently, a theater, that is, the space in which an audience can watch movie content, is significantly advanced along with the diversification of the movie content. In particular, many theater operating entities greatly increase 4D theaters, that is, theaters to which physical effects have been added, further to 3D stereoscopic screens.
The 4D theater may include various watching elements. A motion chair that belongs to the various watching elements and that enables an audience to directly experience a movement synchronized with an image may be said to be an essential element of the 4D theater.
In general, several tens of or several hundreds of motion chairs are installed in a single theater. Recently, there is a growing interest in a methodology for easily controlling a plurality of the motion chairs. In particular, from the point of view of an operator who manages a theater, if a plurality of the motion chairs is easily controlled, costs, such as a maintenance cost and personal expenses, can be reduced. Furthermore, if software responsible for overall control of the motion chairs is to be upgraded or if an error generated in a specific one of effect devices embedded in a motion chair is to be monitored or reset, such software update and such an error can be handled easily and rapidly. Accordingly, a need for a methodology for easily controlling a plurality of the motion chairs is gradually increasing.
In particular, in a recent situation in which the number of effect device is gradually increased and the driving of a motion chair becomes complicated, such as that a special effect for content in the motion chair is gradually diversified, a need for a method for controlling the motion chair more efficiently and such a control system is increasing.
The present invention is an invention relating to a system capable of efficiently controlling a plurality of motion chairs included in a theater as described above and the motion chair itself. The present invention has been invented to satisfy the aforementioned technical needs and to provide additional technical elements which cannot be easily invented by those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains.